warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
In the End
"In the End" by Linkin Park, about Hawkfrost trying to be like his father, but in the end, his ambition gets the best of him. It starts with one thing I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind I designed this rhyme To explain in due time Tigerstar walked through my dreams along with my brother's, he told us we both could have the power to control all the clans, and that's what I wanted. All I know Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away He visted me often in dreams and taught me how to fight, and soon my ambition started growing. I wanted to be deputy of RiverClan badly, and I didn't care if I had to kill someone first. It's so unreal Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on, but didn't even know Wasted it all just to watch you go Once I became deputy, RiverClan never took me seriously, and neither did the other clans. Just because I was not born a RiverClan warrior, cats thought I could never be deputy. But it made me angrier. Just to help me and my sister be accepted into the clan, I had to lie about many things. I kept everything inside And even though I tried, it all fell apart What meant to me Will eventually become a memory of as time I had all of this built up rage inside me, and Tigerstar helped influence all of it, and it got the best of me. I had the urge to kill, even the littlest kit. It was sad to realize what I've become. I tried so hard '' ''And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter When Brambleclaw and Tigerstar came into one of my dreams again, Brambleclaw said he did not want to go along with their plan of taking over the clans. Tigerstar and I were furious, how could any cat not want power over everything? I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter One day, Ashfur of ThunderClan came up to me, and told me that he wanted Firestar dead, and if I helped him, he would give me unlimited amount of power over ThunderClan. Of course I agreed to this, kill Firestar, and I gain power! One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme To remind myself of a time when I tried so hard We both planned the perfect trap, using a fox trap, and Ashfur was going to lead Firestar into it. I waited in the bushes, and I had a feeling that Tigerstar was looking at me proud. In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so far Once Firestar was stuck in the fox trap, Ashfur ran off to get "help" and I jumped out. "It's your time to die, Firestar." Firestar's eyes were wide with horror. "Why Hawkfrost?" "I'm doing this in honor of my father, Tigerstar!" And I leaped at him. I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter Suddenly, Brambleclaw came out of nowhere and knocked me out of Firestar's way. I circled him, and he stood protectively over Firestar, which made me angrier. "Kill him now, you fool!" I hissed at Brambleclaw. He looked at me, then at Firestar, then at me again. "No." I had to fall '' ''To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter I didn't want to have to fight my own brother! But I knew Tigerstar was watching and he was just as upset at Brambleclaw, than I was. So I had no choice, and I leaped at him. It was brother vs. brother. I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go And for all this There's only one thing you should know I trusted Tigerstar, and with Brambleclaw out of the way, I would strive for power over all the clans. No one could stop me now. I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go And for all this There's only one thing you should know Brambleclaw and I both were taught how to fight by Tigerstar, so we were evenly matched. I easily though I could've won, but I was wrong. I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter When Brambleclaw's back was turned to me. I leaped at him, he quickly turned around, and I saw he had a sharp stick held in his teeth. He turned and stabbed it into my neck. I fell over, dazed. I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter I was about half conscience, when I snarled at him. "You are a fool! Tigerstar will not be happy with you." But Brambleclaw hissed at me. "No, you're a fool, for following in his footsteps, Hawkfrost." And that's when I blacked out. I tried so hard to gain power, but lost it all and got killed in the process. Category:Songfic